not just a girl?
by Criticalskyz
Summary: When is a girl not just a girl anymore, its when the Winchesters met her of course. Ahh the possibilties
1. Chapter 1

Not just a girl

I know I have like oodles of stories to update, but seriously how can I stop these ideas from jumping into my brain and out onto the computer screen?

This is a fun story, no murder or mayhem for the most part. Okay and I am making up a town out side of Roseville MI. So don't freak out.

Disclaimer- I do not own SN or anything to do with the highlander, just making references.

It started out as a normal night, well normal for the Winchesters, once more Dean was arguing the importance of enjoying women, and Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother. They had been on the road for 17hours and listening to Dean about most of his lover's was enough to even make a sex Ed person blush or that old lady on TV _what was her name, Sally_.

" Sally." Sam said out loud not realizing what he can of worms he may have just opened.

"What bro?" Dean stopped in mid sentence.

" Nothing " Sam mumbled, peaking Dean's interest.

" Nah, man who is Sally and what did you do to her?"

He could see the perverted smile grow on his face; he had to put a stop to it now, before Dean got crazy.

"I meant the name of the old lady, who has that sex talk show, you'd make her blush dude."

"Sam, where do you think I got some of those idea's? She is brilliant for an old broad. Like this one time, I needed to spice things up with Lily, remember her that blonde with…?" Sam groaned as if he was in pain hoping it would shut his brother up.

" Anyway she told me that if you…." Dean went on.

" Dean!" Sam exclaimed before Dean could go any further " Stop."

" What, why, what is wrong?" Dean asked him with a look of complete concern for his brother's mental state. Sam missed the smirk on his brother's ace though.

" Dean, I know I like CFM but not knowing how my brother gets women off and I certainly do not need to know that you call Sally on talk sex".

Dean let out a hardy laugh, " I'm not sure I want to know how you even remember the name of that show."

Sam's face lit up bright red as he watched a bar slow down next to them or rather Dean turned into the bar. He parked his car under the brightest spot in the parking lot. Not because of safety reasons. Putting the car into park, he turned and looked at his slightly embarrassed brother.

" Come on Sam, I'll buy you a few beers to forget about our sex talk."

For once Sa thought that it was the best idea yet. He followed his brother into a good sized bar, once inside they saw it was bigger than what they thought. A neon sign welcomed them Hitching post

" Of course it is." Dean mumbled. It wasn't that Dean hated country bars it was the fact that he didn't mind them, that bothered the rock star wanna-be. The brothers walked past a fairly large dance floor and Dean's eyes lingered on the girl line dancers for a moment. Sam only shook his head _same old Dean_. While his brother worked on his charm. Sam wandered over to the bar to order a few beers.

There were a few girls behind the bar and a guy, who Sam thought to be the head bartender the way he was showing one of the barmaids something.

" Jace, you got one" the man boomed over the music.

Sam's eyes went to be the man was yelling too. He saw the red hair first and the smile second as the barmaid walked over. She had on a football jersey of some kind that was tied up in a knot. A Pair of hips hugging jeans and boots, white and black. _Good lord_ Sam thought as she walked over, dusting her hands off on her jeans.

" Hi, what can I get you, since it had slowed down for a moment." She asked him with a wink and a smile.

" Umm. Two what ever you have on tap beers." Sam told her, silently wishing he had rephrased what he had said.

" Sure, not a problem, what else can I do for you?" she asked coyly as she placed the beer in front of him.

Sam blushed " Nothing I'm good." The girl started to walk way, and Sam stopped her " Wait a second, what is the name of this town?" She gave him a look then told him " well it is about a half hour out side Roseville, so we call it Dustin City. Only because it really doesn't have too much here yet, side from small farms."

Sam nodded as the girl walked away. He looked back over at his brother, who was learning a dance on the floor. Sam only smirked, since the demon was gone and Dad went to live with Missouri. So before Sam went back to school with Dean, yep Dean now wanted to go to collage, they were on an all paid road trip vacation. Thanks to Missouri and their dad. Sam had known that dean wanted to see Cassie again, and Sam just wanted to go see the wild blue yonder.

Dean finally getting the hang of the dance, decided to make a quiet retreat and grab his beer from Sam.

" Nice moves dude, didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut up bitch." Dean smirked " So what exciting place did you pick for us this time Sammy."

"Dustin city." Sam laughed "But you have to admit the girl factor isn't bad, especially our barmaid". Dean picked up his beer as he turned to look at the red head, if Sammy liked her it was Dean's style of girl.

" She's cute if you like that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?"

"Yea, what kind of girl?" a third voice inquired.

Sam and Dean jumped as Jace walked over to them, holding two more beers.

"I.I. um…" Dean sputtered out.

"What my brother is trying to say is, he wasn't talking about you." Sam wasn't doing any better in the verbal communication department. Jace smirked at them.

" Its okay I was just kidding with you I know what kind of girl I Am." she told them, just waiting for one of them to ask. She placed the beer in front of the two brothers and started to walk away.

" Really, and what kind of girl would that be?" Dean asked.

Jace turned around and began walking back towards them; she got them to move so there was enough room for her to stand between them before answering them.

" I'm the type of girl that guys just dream about, the one you bring home to mom and dad, I'm the one they warned you about. I'm the one you hope you can change, but never will. And I'm the one they never forget. I'm the one you'll tell your grandkids about."

With a wink she walked back behind the bar, leaving the Winchesters with their tongues wagging in the wind.

Just wanted a fun start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

K- I'm getting right into it, sort of…

Dean raised his eyes brows and picked up his beer, took a sip then put it back down when a blonde got into view. He watched him walked over to the girl that just shut he and Sam down. The girl looked over at the man standing next to Sam and frowned as she walked over to him. Sam moved away and let the man get closer to the bar. As Jace got closer to him, her eyes widened then narrowed as the surprised look left her face.

" What do you want?" she demanded.

The man reached across and grabbed her jersey to pull her closer to him. Dean and Sam both leapt to their feet and grabbed the guy to pulled him away from hr. As many times as Dean got gotten angry or upset at any of his women companions he never threaten them in any way, and Sam had known about quite a few quacks Dean went out with.

" What the hell do you think you are doing, dude, go sleep it off some where?" Dean asked the hostile man. Jace's eyes widened at the two men who stood in between her and the man who grabbed her. She had to intervene before something bad happened to either her or the boys.

" Guys let him go" she requested. She had a hand on the older brother, hoping that he'd let go.

Dean felt the visegripe the woman had on his arm and let go of the man, Sam did the same. He watched as Jace, who couldn't be taller than 5'3 " walked up to the man and grabbed his jacket, hauled him to the door and walked outside with him. Sam looked back at his brother with a questioning look.

" Never fails, does it Sammy? The sweet tiny girls always have the good ol' boys for boyfriends."

Sam only shook his head as he looked back at his beer and settles back down and stared at the TV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace threw Jack into the side of the wall and pinned him there, with one hand she patted him down while pinning him still with thew other. She let him go when she didn't find the weapon she was looking for.

" What the hell are you doing, unarmed and coming into the bar being all nasty towards me." She asked him.

"Grimlock, is coming for all of us, he and his crew have killed 20 in the past month. It started in Scotland, now it is moving towards the U.s. is sending a crew to clean up the East and West Coast. Then he'll kill them to get the power. You have to kill me and take my power. There are more coming to give you what they have." The man begged her.

" I'm not going to kill you, that is not how this works. I'm umpteen years old. He can't do it like this, there are rules, like no killing on hollow ground and no mass murder for the power of the Highlanders."

Jack smiled at his semi friend " How old are you again?" he teased.

" Never mind how old I am?" she remarked.' How many?"

" How many what?"

" Jack! How many are coming to me? How many" she asked not really wanting to know how many are going to come to ask her to kill them.

" Right now 17, but the faster the word is going to spread the more of them will come to you. I have to go; you know what you have to do. 2AM out back. Please, I don't want to be killed by Grimlock."

Jace looked at him carefully, she knew she didn't want this to be happening, but every now and again some one wanted the ultimate power and her friends, or people she knew would come to her. Begging for mercy.

" I don't like this Jack, I'll be there. Please bring you're A-game though". Jace finally told him. He nodded and walked away, hoping that this would be the end for him. He was 640 years old and was tired of watching his friend's drop like flies while he doesn't age or die. He was ready to go and see all those friends and family members he has missed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean noticed that Jace, came back in, and went over one of the barmaids, whispered something to the girl. She nodded and Jace took off the barmaid apron went into the back room. Sam was busy taking one lessons which he lost a bet with his brother and it resulted in him learning the jock's boogie.

Dean kept his eyes on the door that Jace. He saw her walking out with a long black jacket he saw the flash of metal under her jacket. It had looked like a sword that she placed under her coat. Dean walked over to where his brother was as Jace smiled at him and walked out the door.

" Hey Sam, why would she have to wear that coat if it was warm out?"

" Dean" Sam warned.

" I think she placed a sword under the jacket."

"Dean please let it go, maybe she has things to do."

Dean just pulled Sam in the direction that Jace went too. Sam had a feeling this was a bad idea.

" Dean, come on just let it go, so she is carrying a sword and a long coat. Who cares she was an odd chick any way."

Dean knew his brother was right, but then again, Dean was always a little more curious than Sam. Dean and Sam walked softly into the back of the bar, where Jace disappeared

They were both shocked at what they saw.

Jace was fencing; if you wanted to cal lit that with the man at the bar.

" I'm sorry my friend" was what she whispered to him before swinging her sword down on his neck, severing the head from his shoulders. Dean pulled out his gun and shot four slugs into Jace as Sam cried out to her.

" Holy shit!" they both exclaimed, not knowing really what just happened.

Clouds started to gather and thunder clapped across the sky, followed by some lighting. Funny thing was the lighting kept hitting Jace's body on the ground. Sam grabbed Dean's arm and tried to pull him back from, Jace. AS he tried to walk towards her.

" Remember what happened last time you were near electricity?" Sam asked his brother. "Yes I do, but what the fuck just happened? I mean she was a nice enough girl. I never thought she'd be the slice and dice kind."

Sam watched the storm pass as fast as it came. Dean walked towards the place where the man's body should have been, it was gone, and the head was gone. Sam walked over to Jace's body lying on the ground. Her dead eyes staring up at him. It gave him the chills and he had seen some messed up shit.

Dean motioned for Sam to follow him back to the car. As they were walking away, something caught Sam's attention. Sam turned his head and saw Jace's body sitting up, and rubbing her forehead " Son of a bitch that hurt" she muttered.

More later…


End file.
